


Where in The World is Jou?

by ZokuRumba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Devotionshipping, Light Dragonshipping, Light Wishshipping, M/M, Melodrama, Missing Persons, Mystery, Other, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy/Comedy, Underage - Freeform, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZokuRumba/pseuds/ZokuRumba
Summary: Jou is missing. Did he choose runaway and disappear or was he forcefully taken. Whichever the circumstance, Jou, or perhaps his kidnappers, managed to elude Kaiba's ever invasive technology. Where in the hell is this man? And is he safe?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't indulged in this fandom nor the Kaijou pairing in yeeeears. I'm happy it's still going strong. I've recently watched DSoD, re-watched the original and abridged series and read a shit-ton of fanfictions. So, I feel ready enough to write some shit...I hope. Annnnnd, I'mma kinda gonna ignore GX and higher.

Where in The World is Jou?

**Five Years Later (Post Graduation) June 19th 2004, Kaiba Corp Space Station**

Yuugi felt nothing less than astonished by the marvel that is the KC space station. The elevator journey alone is, at the very least, anxiety attack inducing. Yet, when staring at the earth from the station's broad, full-length widows, Yuugi's anxiousness somewhat subsided. The smaller man felt...honored. Honored being able to experience something so beautiful, so unconventional. He figured his own feeling of wonderment was along the line of Jounouchi's. Jounouchi once said it's something to experience firsthand; that no amount of explaining could wholly convey the feeling...that incredible, indescribable feeling. It's hard to believe, where astronauts needed years of studying and training before voyaging into space, that Seto could achieve this at an whim. Yuugi sighed, his attention now resting on Seto. It's been five years since graduation, since Yuugi and Jounouchi last seen the pharaoh, Atem. Also, somewhere between said years, from Yuugi's understanding, Seto and Jounouchi had hooked-up and were stuck in a roundabout of being together and then well, broken-up.

The taller man gave an smug smirk. “Well, what brings you here?” Seto's time is worth money, billions if not trillions. He couldn't simply sit and further entertain Yuugi's awe, “...well?”

“It's about Jou...” Yugi said rather nervously. Bringing up Jounouchi's name sometimes caused an _overreaction_ from Seto, depending on their last interaction. A good previous encounter granted a neutral response. But a bad encounter, well, _Atem_ help Yuugi's unfortunate soul. The poor man would be at the receiving end of Seto's legendary fury. Sometimes his little heart couldn't take it.

Silence. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two men. Yuugi gulped, inwardly praying, _'Please neutral, please neutral...'_

Seto's lips pressed together as he contemplated a _proper_ response.

“What about him, _hm?_ ” His eyes narrowed darkly, but his pupils instead dilated, “I'm flabbergasted that your current intent is to speak about that loser dog. I was anticipating an more business orientated conversation. Suchlike, that game you've been developing. Care to pitch something concerning its progression instead?” Seto paused, momentary noting Yuugi's confusion, “Honestly, you should start considering investors already, Mutou. I heard it's extraordinary; an _mind-crushing_ experience.” Seto spoke in reference to Jounouchi's earful rants concerning the project. He is, after all, Yugi's most trusted tester and somehow co-developer of said mystery project. Therefore, whatever they had brewing greatly intrigued Seto more than Jounouchi's situation.

_'Thank Atem! A response close to neutral, but he's avoiding the issue. Come on self, I gotta keep pushing, for Jou...'_

“Kaiba-kun, please don't change the subject!” Yuugi stammered, “He wasn't himself, you now? Jou, he--”

“That idiot mutt is no longer my concern, Mutou.” Seto quickly interrupted.

“How could you say that? Jounouchi and you...” Yuugi said with an softening tone. He lowered his gaze from Seto's, instead opting to stare at his own bunny-tied shoelaces.

“Jou and I, what?” Seto raised a brow at Yuugi, “Whatever you believed happened between him and myself is clearly false. Our arrangement was only physical and nothing more. So, I'd appreciate if you dropped this nonsense narrative of me _caring_ about that mongrel.” Seto leaned forward in his seat, elbows now rested against the glass-top of his levitating desk and fingers, in an villainous such style, knitted together, “It's ridiculous and frankly, Mutou, _you disappoint me._ I'd think of all people, you'd know me best.”

Yuugi found the courage to once again met Seto's icy gaze, trying his best match that same intensity. His soft violet eyes, although narrowed, held it's warmth. A soft blush then crept onto Yuugi's cheeks. His frustration revealing more of itself, “Jou knows you best!” His hands started to shake, “…but, I-I know well enough that you're not being honest! Jou always spoke fondly of you, Se—Kaiba-kun! Believe me or not! I know...He...He adored you. And...And I know you, at least...cared for him too!”

At Seto's maddened laughter, Yuugi's cheeks and ears deeply reddened. The smaller man's fingers clenched into an tight fist and his vision blurred from the tears beginning to form, “Unlike Jou, I'm not well-versed in _Kaiba-talk,”_ Yugi, despite the situation, inwardly smiled. _Kaiba-talk_ being a term of Jounouchi's invention.

 _'Kaiba is the kinda man dat you gotta read between the in-between lines,'_ Jounouchi said once, _'And even if ya right, that muthafucka still gonna act like he ain't listen'. So, it's betta to keep ya mouth goin' and annoy dat bitch into submission, Yuug.'_ The following memory of Jounouchi's boisterous, warm laughter and his big hand lightheartedly hitting against Yuugi's small back before then ruffling his hair, was enough to send the tears down his cheeks.

Seto's face settled in it's usual stoic expression, seemingly unmoved by Yuugi's display of emotion. _'Yuugi, you're pathetic for crying over that loser dog like he's worth the heartache...'_

Yuugi exhaled slowly, trying to better compose himself, “But, in the words of Jou, _I ain't believin' ya shit, Koiba._ ” The change in Yuugi's tone caught Seto by surprise. Straight-laced Yuugi wasn't one to curse regardless of the situation. Seto blinked in light disbelief, his intertwined fingers lowering from his chin.

Yuugi, even in tears, he smiled at Seto's somewhat startled expression, “Listen, Jou is missing, and hasn't been seen or heard from since the twelfth. The gang and I can't find him! I even went to the police station to officially report him missing earlier, but, with Jou's record...”

“Good impersonation, Mutou. You should be the _King of Acting_ instead.” Seto interjected, frowning from Yuugi's antic, “And with his record, I'm assuming, they feel it'd be a waste to search for Jo—that damn mutt? I don't blame them. I wouldn't waste--”

“Don't you dare, Kaiba!” Yuugi said, his voice finally raised. For a moment, Yuugi's voice reminded Seto of Atem's; the formerly nameless pharaoh whom once resided inside the Millennium Puzzle, and in Kaiba's belief, the true holder of the title _King of Games_. The taller man blinked, his brow raised again. Even with the technology to enter the afterlife, Seto still failed to best Atem. Whom, in retrospect, is currently a god.

“Jou didn't sound himself before he disappeared...” Yuugi's tone then softened once again, “I know he's not okay! When I last saw Jou, he-he was so distraught; crying and shaking. I've never seen him so pained before, Kaiba-kun. He needs our help! I know it! You sense it too! So stop...stop being so cruel. Please, just please...”

Seto kept his icy gaze on Yuugi, still appearing unaffected, “Is that so, Yuugi? When I last saw Jo—that mutt, he appeared perfectly fine. Nothing strange about him, except,” He paused, a flicker of emotion revealing itself in those usual cold, blue eyes.

Of course Yuugi noticed and his heart started racing. Had he finally made progress? Seto dropped his guard, even if just slightly and continued, “Jou was uncharacteristically quiet but, pleasantly obedient that night. I had to rechecked my calendar because, _it felt like my birthday_.” He laughed wickedly once again, “ _Hahaaahaha! Aaah_ , I'm funny.”

“Kaiba-kun...” Yuugi sighed, “But did Jou say anything, _unusual_...?”

“Just my name in repetition,” Seto quickly quipped.

“Kaiba-kun! Please,” Yuugi's embarrassed gaze met with the ground. He wasn't expecting that kind of response from Seto, “Please take this seriously...”

“...That idiot ask me how I felt about us.” Seto frowned again. It wasn't something he wanted to bring up, but today was full of surprises for both himself and Yuugi. Think about it, other than himself and Mokuba, he allowed had Jounouchi and now Yuugi onto the KC space station. It must be Christmas! “I gave my response. Then he went on his merry way. Told me to stay in contact with everyone else. _Friendship_ , _blah, blah, blah_. _Same-old, same-old._ ”

“What did you say...to Jou?” Yuugi's expression paled, “Don't tell me you--”

“Destroyed his idiot heart? Yes. Yes I did...” Seto blinked again, taken aback by Yuugi's genuine surprise. “I wouldn't waste breath considering him for anything other than a good fuck.”

“I can't believe you.” Yuugi whispered, meeting Seto's cold gaze once again, “Kaiba-kun, he deserved better than that...”

“Oh? I believe otherwise. That mutt received more than he's worth from me already.” Seto nearly crackled, but again composed himself before speaking further, “Anyway, while I'm feeling generous, Mutou, I'll extend my assist and find _your_ stupid mutt.” The moment Seto stood, an digital sphere of screens engulfed both men. Each screen rapidly displaying text and images from various locations, Jounouchi's social media accounts, his debt and credit card logs, smart phone history, surveillance footage and various other records pertaining to Jounouchi and his associates. Strangely enough, for approximately two weeks, all accounts belonging to Jounouchi Katsuya remained inactive. Aside from Jounouchi emptying his accounts two weeks prior, no further activity occurred on said debt or his credit card history. His call log displayed no unusual activity. Jounouchi's final outgoing call belonging to an contact called ' _Dragonfucka'_. Seto immediately recognized the number as his own and frowned. _'Fucking mutt and his bullshit. But It's original, I'll give him that.'_ Seto smiled inwardly, but found this situation perplexing.

The most recent footage, of course being two weeks old, was of Jounouchi purchasing a train ticket via cash at Domino Station and, after waiting several minutes, boarding said train. Zooming closely to study Jounouchi's expression, Seto noted no distress. On the captured image, Jounouchi's head was somewhat lowered and his amber eyes dark, yet abnormally serene--displaying none of his usual passion. Seto noted how Jounouchi's body leaned lazily against an nearby pillar. The blond didn't appear pained, his body simply displaying visual ques of some exhaustion. However, once his 'lover' boarded the train, Seto found himself unable locate any further traces of him. Not even surveillance footage of Jounouchi ever exiting the train. Fascinating. How could someone, especially Jounouchi, undermined Kaiba Corp's ever invasive technology?

“Tch...” Seto glanced towards Yuugi. The smaller man focused on an image of a much younger Jounouchi, say about five or six years old. The boy's eyes were bright and brilliant similar to sun-kissed amber. Kid Jounouchi bore that famous big toothy smile and his arms were stretch upwards, reaching towards the photographer. Yuugi, as well as Seto, noted Kid Jounouchi's missing front tooth, the band-aid beneath his eye, his tiny feet hidden beneath sand; seashells scattered randomly about. The image was an scan uploaded onto Shizuka's MySpace account; the caption reading, ' _Brother, wherever you are, we're missing you. Please come home. I'm worried, we're all worried.'_ The scan was followed by an more current image of Jounouchi _, 'Please contact me if you've seen or heard from him. He's been missing going on two weeks. Please and thank you.'_ Seto's eye's softened. Kid Jounouchi was just simply too adorable.

Seto initiated the KaibaCorp's satellite localized mass scan operation due to an greater sense of urgently kicking in. _Perhaps that idiot still kept his KC smartphone on hand._ To Seto's disappointment, his system's AI stated Jounouchi was located onboard this station inside the very room himself and Yuugi stood. “Nonsense...” Seto hissed, exiting from the information sphere and towards the indicated spot. There propped against the window, strategically placed out of sight, was Jounouchi's smartphone running on just five-percent battery. Seto didn't have to worry about entering a password. Jounouchi always left his phone unlocked. He recalled pressing Jounouchi about locking his phone. The blond man always declined, ' _I ain't got nothin' on there worth hidin' and I hate rememberin' extra shit'_ , he would say.

As Seto suspected, Jounouchi's phone was set to silent, do not disturb mode. “Of course it is.” He returned to his desk, placing down Jou's phone, then voicing his demands to the station's AI, “Play all voicemails, retrieve all saved internal data.” Seto knew the _idiot_ didn't have his cloud service setup. _'...paranoid mutt...'_

“Right away, Kaiba-Sama.” the AI confirmed, and seconds afterwards added, “Data retrieval completed. Playing all sixty-five new, then twenty-eight saved voicemail.”

“What's going on...?” Yuugi whispered, “Did you find him yet?”

_**MAI VALENTINE, TODAY, 3:30PM, “JOU! JOU! WHERE ARE YOU DAMN DUMMY! YOUR SISTER IS WORRIED SICK! JUST! Just...” Soft sobs could be heard, “Jou call us. Please! Please, just be okay. We love you, okay hun?”** _

“Clearly I didn't, Motou. It seems the mutt took lessons from your Dark Magician and managed to finally vanish." He sighed, "This may take longer than anticipated.”

 _ **DRAGONFUCKA, TODAY, 1:42AM “Puppy, are still you upset? We need to talk**_ **\--** ** _”_** “Skip that!” Seto nearly shouted.

 _**MESSAGE SKIPPED, DRAGONFUCKA, YESTERDAY, 9:45PM “You idiot! This silent-treatment bullshit** _ **\--** **_”_ **

“Skip all voice messages left by _Dragonfucka_ ,” Seto demanded through clenched teeth.

“ _Command Executed. All Messages from Dragonfucka withheld.”_

Yuugi turned from Seto quickly, then covered his mouth to hold in his laughter, _“Pff~!”_

_**ANZU MAZAKI, YESTERDAY, 6:30PM “Jou, god, this better not be a fucking prank! This is pretty fucking sick if it is. If not, then why didn't you tell us something was wrong!? Did Kaiba do something again? If so, I'll rip his fucking balls off!” She sighs gently, “Are you even receiving our voicemails? I hope so, I really do. Yuugi tried reporting you missing again this morning, but the local authorities don't appear to fucking care. Shit Jou, Just shit. I'm so sick and tired of people treating you like nothing! You don't deserve that!” Anzu's voice cracks and her breaths quickened slightly, “I know it's hard but, don't run away. Let us help. Alright? I'll go with you anywhere, so would Yuugi, if you wanna leave. Okay?” A sniffle is heard, “I love you, Jou. We all do.”** _

Yuugi felt himself tearing up again, “ _Anzu,_ ” he whispered, _“Okay._ ” Wherever Jounouchi was, if he wanted to stay, Yuugi would gladly settle nearby. It'll take some work, but for him-- _why not?_

“Mutou.” The sharpness of Seto's tone startled Yuugi so bad that he gasped. The smaller man quickly straighten, facing Seto, “Erm, y-yes?”

“You should leave _now_.” Seto continued, motioning for Yuugi to follow, “I'll contact you if anything new arises.”

Yuugi simply nodded in response, “Alright then. Thank you, Kaiba-kun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing sex scenes, but I'll try next chapter. Eh, any tutors? XD Also I'm typing as I go...kinda. There's structure and then there's...winging it. I'm doing both...

Where in The World is Jou?

**Five Years Prior, April 27th 1999, Several Days before Graduation, Post Atem**

A cosmic joke, one could presume? A happenstance forged by unseen forces. Perhaps by will of the gods themselves. Whichever the cause, Jounouchi and Seto, found themselves truly alone together. No other teachers, students or Jounouchi's gaggle of friends. Just both teens alone in their homeroom class. In that moment something came over Seto. With his initial thought process done away, upon meeting eyes with Jounouchi, something curious stirred in his mind.

“Loser Dog, you mentioned that the pharaoh appeared to you. How?” Seto felt himself moving closer to Jounouchi. He enjoyed looming above the blonde. He knew it made Jounouchi feel even smaller. _'Exactly how deep is his connection with Atem?'_

The sudden intimacy of Seto being near sent chills down Jou's spine. _'Fuck dis! dat crazy bastard,'_ he quickly roused from his chair, nabbing his bag from the floor, “Nope! Not dis shit again! I ain't gonna answer ya!” He said, hands slightly up, backing several steps from Seto.

“Oh? Why is that?” Seto advanced towards Jounouchi again, matching the other teen's pace.

“Oh? OH! Ya need a fuckin' explanation, eh?” Jounouchi went red in face; eyes radiant with fury, “Okay, Okay! Listen to dis! Ya used dat big brain of yours and created somethin' against da gods and nature, ta enta the aftalife! In turn unleashing fuckin' darkness and endangerin' the world, just 'cause ya feelin' salty dat some spirit, who's now a fucking god, had cha beat! Fuck saving lives, fuck curing diseases, fuck ending wars or whateva the fuck da world needs! Nah! Dat fucking title and ya pride tho! That's all dat mattas, Koiba!” Jounouchi shook his head in frustration, “I liked it betta when ya fuckin' ass didn't believe in magic and shit.” Jounouchi's furious gaze locked with Seto's narrowed ones, “whatcha need to do is get fucked, Koiba. I ain't sharing shit about Atem! Dat shit is ova! I'm ova it! We're all ova it! So catch da fuck up!”

Kaiba's frown deepened. ' _Where the fuck did he get Koiba from?'_ Kaiba nabbed Jounouchi by his uniform's collar, nearly lifting him from his feet, “Repeat that first to last part...dirty dog.”

Jounouchi's amber eyes went wide. Never before had Seto grabbed him first. _'Shit, dat dickhead must be fuckin' pissed.'_ However, Jounouchi kept his stead. He wasn't going to let Seto intimidate him. With as much confidence as he could muster, Jounouchi dared to repeat himself, “I said, _get fucked Koiba_.” He gripped onto Seto's wrist, squeezing his nails hard into the other teen's skin. Jounouchi pulled and wiggled trying to free himself from Seto's powerful grip; almost like a puppy would.

“It's Kaiba, say it correctly...” Something in Seto's intense icy blues gleamed, causing Jounouchi to still, “You should realize, with all my wealth and influence, that I could end your world whenever I'm ready, you moronic waste of human flesh or rather...dog flesh.”

Jounouchi blinked, then snorted and gave his best toothy, goofy grin, “...woof, woof!” He barked, sticking out his tongue. If he was going to crash and burn, Jounouchi figured he should at least enjoy the journey, “It's worth dying ova. Ain't no one gonna miss me much.” Seto's grip loosened, he couldn't believe his ears. Jounouchi continued, trying to play brave, “and um, still get fucked, Koiba. It'll do ya some good. Ya too tense all the damn time!” Jounouchi, deciding to push his luck even further, added, “Maybe a good dick suckin' would knock da edge off or sumthin'.”

Seto stood silent, pulling him closer by the collar of his tattered uniform. His expression transitioned from mild surprise to its usual neutral, stoic default, “Are you offering me fellatio, Jounouchi?”

“Blowjob,” He quickly corrected, “and are ya insinuating dat ya willing to receive a blowie from someone like myself? A dirty, deadbeat flea-ridden mongrel?” He said, pulling himself closer to the taller male, _“Hmm,”_ and then whispered, _“...Kaiba?"_

Jounouchi again felt the hesitance in Seto's hold. Noting the opportunity, he pushed from the taller teen's grip and dashed towards the front of the classroom. Once at the door, he glanced back at Seto. The blue-eyed teen stood still, staring back in apprehension. Neither male knew what more to say. Jounouchi knew he wouldn't mind giving Seto a blowjob. And Seto knew he wouldn't mind receiving one. But neither would admit it openly, “Hmm, so, I betcha can't catch me, moneybags.” _'Gods, Why do I tempt this fuckin' tyrant! But I can't stop myself!'_

“What would I gain from catching you, Jounouchi?” Seto's expression mostly was unreadable. But his eyes, they were dark _and smoky_.

“Don' know. Maybe, if ya catch me,” The blond smirked, licking his lips before slouching against the frame of the classroom door, “I might let ya fuck me.” He teased. Surely that _asexual fucker_ would back down. Why would Seto want to fuck his brains out? Right? Jounouchi figured Seto would reject the challenge by saying something needlessly cruel or perhaps choking him to death or both.

But he was dead wrong in his assumption. Seto inhaled, then slowly exhaled. The prospect of fucking Jounouchi blind, dominating and watching _that idiot_ coming undone, deeply excited him. However, he knew better than to let his excitement show. Kaiba Seto must always remain in control. Once setting down his briefcase and removing his famous, decked-out trademarked shivery-white trench coat, his gaze fell upon a very nervous looking Jounouchi, “Hmm, I'm felling generous, _Jounouchi_. Therefore, I'm giving you a handicap, because I know,” Seto smiled darkly, “you're going to need it.”

 _'Kaiba smiled! Oh fuckin' gods! Oh fuckin' no! I'm fuckin' dead! Shit! Kaiba's gonna hunt and kill my ass!'_ Jounouchi nodded, feeling a single bead of sweating rolling down his back, “You're underestimatin' me. I'm pretty fuckin' fast, ya know.”

“Five...”

“Huh, five what, _Koiba?_ The time?”

“Four...”

Jou eyes went wide, Seto was counting down. _'Shit!'_

“Three, this where you should start running, _Jounouchi_.”

Jounouchi, at full speed, bolted from the classroom and ran down the halls in every-which-way direction, “Shit, where is everyone! What time is it! Why was I even here! Why he is even here!” He stopped running hiding between some lockers. He needed to catch his breath, “Nevah realized how big dis school is, but I'm sure I've lost him...”

But Jounouchi spoke too soon. He heard quickened steps of someone coming near. He held his breath, tucking deeper between the lockers. The steps stopped at the end of the hall from his right, but Jounouchi heard Seto's voice from his left, “You should've added more rules before this started, _puppy_.”

“Gah!” Jounouchi jumped from his hiding spot, his back knocking against the adjacent row of lockers.

“Hmm, you were hiding.” Said another voice. He snapped his head right and spotted Seto standing at the other end of hall. Glancing to his left, a second Seto stood with glowing blue eyes while smirking.

“What in da world!” Turning red in the cheeks, Jounouchi shouted, “A fucking hologram, really? Ya fucking cheat!” Both Setos laughed maniacally. He gulped, then dashed going left, running at full speed. Seto, in wide strides, advanced close behind, as if gliding instead of running, “You're running yourself into an corner, _puppy_.”

 _'Puppy? Why is he callin' me dat now? Wait, he's was callin' me Jounouchi fo' somethin' minutes now. Wait! WAIT!'_ Jounouchi kept running, planning to turn another right at the end the hall.

“I wouldn't turn right if I were you, _puppy_.” Seto said, still having no trouble keeping up with Jounouchi. Not even breaking a sweat. How?

“Bite me asshole!” Jounouchi shouted back, turning right in of spite Seto. “Fuck.” His eyes widened, “FUCK!” He shouted.

“Oh, goodness, what's wrong _puppy?_ You've reached an dead end?” Seto laughed and laughed; successfully freaking the hell out of Jounouchi, “ _Ahhh_ , I love when things end my way.” Seto said lowly, his narrowed lust-filled eyes locking onto Jounouchi's fiery amber ones, “come here, puppy.” He spoke gently, trying to ease his new _lover? Plaything?_ “the game is done and I've caught you.” Seto extended his hand, beckoning Jounouchi to come closer, _"You're mine."_

His eyes darted all-around, trying to find some way to escape. They were on the third floor, too high up, therefore he couldn't jump from the window. Going into the classroom made zero sense, he'd still be trapped. The blond teen wasn't sure why he felt so panicked. This was his own fault; both for challenging Seto and then adding sex as the incentive. Jounouchi grumbled, feeling somewhat relieved he wasn't virgin. That crazy bastard probably would've shredded his hole wide open.

“ _Puppy_ , _I won't hurt you, so come_.” Seto said, his tone soft and honeyed. Jounouchi blinked, feeling himself wanting to be near him. He'd never heard such a voice from Seto before, “.... _puppy_.” Again, so gentle.

His legs soon betrayed him, moving ever so close towards Seto. He wasn't really going fuck him? Jounouchi believed himself as dirty; just a throwaway street rat. The blond stopped, his body tensing, _'He's plannin' to kill me instead.'_

“ _Puppy_.” Seto approached even closer, noticing the other's darkened expression. _'What is he thinking about?'_

_'But am I ready to die? I guess bein' killed by Kaiba wouldn't so horrible. I mean, we're wantin' the same thing, me fucking gone.'_

“... _Puppy_...” Kaiba said again, soon cupping Jounouchi's chin, his pale thumb touching against _that idiot's_ quivering bottom lip. _'Soft...'_

_'Will it be painful? I don't want feel any pain, maybe Kaiba'll have sum mercy on me. I wonder what he'd tell my friends. Damn, knowin' him, probably nothing. He'd just cover it up. Yeah, yeah. Kaiba has the money, the power but, what about my sister? Who'll care fo' her? Would Kaiba? No. No fucking way. Da guy's crazy anyway! Da fuck am I thinking? I mean, he's gonna kill me, right? Why would I entrust a killa with my fuckin' sister? Idiot! Idiot!"_

“You're thinking too much, _Puppy_.”

Jounouchi snapped from his thoughts, “...ah...y-yes? Yes!” _'When did he get so fuckin' close...?'_

Now nose to nose, Seto smirked, “Well, _puppy_ , should I just fuck you inside the classroom?”

His mind went blank. Kaiba fucking Seto actually wanted fuck him, unbelievable, “In space. Let's fuck in space.” Well if he was going to die, he wanted to die in style.

Silence. Jounouchi stared at Seto with his big, amber eyes, “Come on, it'd be hot, _Seto_.”

Hearing Jounouchi say his first name made Seto feel...strange, but in a good way, _“_ I guess we're fucking in space _, Katsuya...”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some edits. XD I usually write these chapters during the late nights, so my half-dead mind believes everything is okay. Please enjoy.

Where in World is Jou?

_They stood nose to nose, the brunet teen having a firm hold of Jounouchi's hand, which felt strong; toughed from his days as an street brawler. The blood rushed though Seto's veins from their slight skinship. That anticipation of the other's body against his own, the blonde's lithe form becoming ruined then tamed beneath him, sent chills down his spine, “Well, puppy, should I just fuck you inside the classroom?” Those sapphire eyes softened, glossed with lust, while his mind conjured several possible intimate positions utilizing a singular desk. Seto wondered how wide those legs could spread apart and far they'd pushed back. The blonde seemed flexible enough and Seto is one to always experiment._

“ _In space. Let's fuck in space.” Said Jounouchi, using that godforsaken doe-eyed stare. Seto's eyes slightly widen at the suggestion. 'Just like Katsuya to want more than he could chew,' thought the tall brunet, 'Like I'd waste time transporting him onto the...' But, oh, wait, those lips. Seto realized that Jounouchi and himself hadn't kissed yet. That realization irked him fairly, nevertheless he desired shoving something other than his tongue down Jounouchi's supple throat. A kiss, should likely transpired during their bout. While shifting through his thoughts, he stood quietly for too long._

_Jounouchi spoke-up, perhaps Seto needed further convincing._

“ _Come on, it'd be hot..._ _Seto_ _.” Hearing Jounouchi say his first name made Seto feel strange, but in a good way,_ _“_ _I guess we're fucking in space_ _, Katsuya...”_

**June 26th 2004, Kaiba Corp Space Station**

Seto, having activated the anti-gravity function on-board, floated aimlessly inside his chamber. His form phased through the many digital displays of Jounouchi's image and other factoring information concerning the missing man. After his dismissal of Yuugi several days ago, Seto had connected his subconscious into the digital-verse, actively investigating every possible source connected to Jounouchi's disappearance. Therefore, only disconnecting to tend to his very basic of needs; which meant: bathroom, sleep, some vitamins and coffee. It's a blessing that Seto was nose-blind to his own stench. If there were vermin in space, they wouldn't come near him. His hair rumpled, mussed and oily from his slender fingers running through and tugging at the strains from frustration. The stubble on his cheeks and chin returning from lack of shaving and those usual pearly-white teeth darkening from the many cups of coffee. Then there were the dreams. More like memories of himself and Jounouchi together. Seto's mind replayed their first time alone in the school. He smirked while recalling their strange game of cat and mouse. Seto believe this situation, in some ways, felt similar but more challenging. Those forlorn, dark sapphire eyes closed again. He prompt another replay of Jounouchi's last visit at the station. _'...I'm missing something, people don't vanish into thin-air, well not as of late. He's somewhere...'_

**Simulation Replay, June 9th 2004, Kaiba Corp Space Station, Kaiba's Chamber**

The gasping, shameless slapping noises of their bodies colliding, cursing, grunting and mewling...caused an euphoric response so powerful, that Seto's astronomical, nerd brain would shutdown all it's departments except for one. That single, cardinal sector engrossed on pleasing himself and _that idiot_ blonde sprawled beneath him. Kaiba gripped roughly at Jounouchi's hips, seldom gentle, before thrusting his entire length into Jounouchi's perfect hole. The blond tightened around Seto's length, gasping, _“Seto,”_ ever-so-softly, before lifting and arching somewhat forward. Seto licked his lips, gazing downward to marvel in Jounouchi's natural beauty. Yes, he has seen this scarred body many times before, but within the blonde's form laid those buried secrets. Whenever both men connected intimately, Seto felt himself pulled even deeper, closer to the other's heart. And he, being a man of science; a pursuer of knowledge, needed-- _no_ , wanted to learn of his lover's darker depths, the truth of Jounouchi's shame.

The _genius_ brunet moved closer, slowing his thrust, eyes locking with Jounouchi's half-lid amber orbs, _“You're too beautiful, just perfect, Katsuya.”_ He whispered before kissing the blond, his tongue wrestling, pushing then dominating against the other. Jounouchi mewled, rocking his hips upwards, his body begging, and when both men parted for breath, _“God Seto, please,”_ he then whined.

“ _Please what, Katsuya?”_ His usage of dog, mutt and other trivialities abandoned in favor of Jounouchi's first name. Such a interesting collection of syllables to grace the tongue and slip his lips, _Katsuya_. Starting gentle with _Ka-_ , then smooth and sensual with - _tsu_ , then that playful - _ya_ towards the end. _“Tell me what you want...”_

Katsuya has multiple meanings based on the kanji used. To Seto, _his Katsuya_ is extensive, unabashed and humble in his wanting, of his needing. Jounouchi, unmatched in his readiness and without fear, readily exposed his carnal self, _“Go harder!"_ He mewled, _"God, please, fill me.”_

Seto's length twitched at the other's demand. _“_ _God? That isn't my name, Katsuya.”_ Seto inwardly smirked, his cheeks deeply reddening as he roughly and, with much power, pounded into him.

 _“Holy shit!"_ Seto pulled from his lover's embrace and pushed Jounouchi's legs further back, penetrating the blonde deeper. He wanted to watch the man completely unravel, _“En-ah-joying yourself-fuck-hm?”_ Kaiba said between pants, then devolving into groans and rough grunts.

 _“_ _Fuck, Fuck!”_ Jounouchi shouted more profanities between moans each time their bodies connected.

Seto smirked, noting his lover's hole tightening more around his length.

 _“Seto! Shit! Keep going hard!”_ Jounouchi cried, his fingers ripping at the sheets beneath them. Seto continued to slam and wreck him, feeling his own orgasm nearing.

Jounouchi arched, calling out Seto's name like a prayer, stars in those bright amber eyes, before coming onto his chest. Seto kept going, savoring in his lover's gasps and mewls, before coming and filling the blonde as requested. For moment, he stilled, starting down at Jounouchi and taking in the sight of his lover's afterglow. _Breathtaking._

As he pulled out carefully, Seto couldn't help but to smirk proudly at his work, noting his seed dripping from the other's still twitching hole.

Satisfied, Seto rolled onto his back and lazily turned his head to face him. The blonde stared back, his expression gentle, but hard to read. This made the great CEO feel nervous, but Seto would never admit that to Jounouchi. Instead, both men stared at one another quietly. Seto, while his mental pieced together from their tussle, and the other departments of that nerd brain turning gears once again, spoke first, _“What are you thinking about, Katsuya?”_

Jounouchi weakly smiled, closing his eyes, _“Eh, nothing worth mentionin'...”_

“ _Tell me. I'm in the mood to listen.”_ His curiosity getting the best of him.

“ _I just wanna know how ya feel about us?”_ His lover inhaled softly as if expecting the worse, _“be honest with me, Seto. It's just us here, ya know.”_

“ _Hmm, I'm not sure what you're asking me.”_ Seto deadpanned.

 _“Don't playing fucking dumb wit me."_ Jounouchi sighed, looking away from Seto, _"I wanna if ya ever thought of having a future together?”_ Jounouchi blushed softly, his eyes closing. He must've felt embarrassed, _“You know? Like us going steady. We've been together for some years now, give or take, and we spend most of our time together too.”_ The blonde bit his lower lip, _“I just wanna know where this relationship is headed. And, and you damn well know how I feel about you. It's not a secret. I said it plenty of times.”_

“ _Hmm, Katsuya,”_ Seto's brow furrowed, _“/-I want to be with you. You're prefect in every way./ As much as I enjoy our time together, ultimately we're just having and enjoying causal sex, nothing more. This was supposed to be something for fun, something to pass my time.”_ He could only sigh, “/- _I love you, too, Katsuya./ I'm not interested in maintaining any serious relationships, especially with someone like you. And with a multitrillion dollar corporation to run, deadbeat, I don't time for emotional games. /-Those monsters will eat you alive. Katsuya, you're already so vulnerable. I can't always protect you./”_ Seto turned, his back facing Jounouchi, _“Plus, it appears when you're not here, you're finding fun elsewhere."_ The taller male frowned, _"Thought I wouldn't notice the claw marks on your back, mutt? Hmm? Or did you have another temper tantrum and got manhandled? /-Where are those marks from? Did someone hurt you, Katsuya?/”_

Seto felt Jounouchi's weight shifting from the bed. The brunet, frowning, turned and watched as Jounouchi gathered his belongings before starting to dress, _“I'm about ready to head home.”_ He said softly, with darkened amber eyes, putting on those famous worn demin jeans.

Seto sighed, already regretting his last spat, _“ Wait Kat--”_

“ _It's deadbeat, again. Don't say my name anymore,”_ Jounouchi interjected, " _Kaiba, why are you always sayin' shit like dat? I'm tryna to fight for us, to compromise, but everything is always your terms. Ya keep lying to me, keep pushing me away and I-I just can't continue like dis. Ya already know I don't deserve how ya treat me._ _Jus' fuck it, I'm sick of dis, fuckin' sick of it.”_ He slipped on his baggy white t-shirt, not bothering to look back, _“I'm always at your call, like a fuckin' idiot. Always believin' in those moments when you sound sincere, like ya care or something. But, it's just to control me, right? It's always been about control wit ya. It must've been so hilarious watching me opening-up and being,”_ Seto noticed Jounouchi's hands trembling, _“fucking hopeful, right? But I can't help bein' so fucking easy, so damn needy, and you know it. You play on it. I should've just ended us long ago...”_

“ _You're misunderstanding, I wasn't trying to hurt you, Kat--”_

“ _Don't you dare say my fuckin' name, moneybags!”_ Jounouchi snapped, but then after a few shaky breaths, calmly added, _“I would like to go home, Kaiba. Now.”_

“ _Listen to me first,”_ Seto started, quickly leaving from the bed and walking towards Jounouchi, _“I'm--”_

“ _No, no more! I'm not listening to ya shit! I've been listenin' and believin' ya blind and deaf fo' years, but not anymore!”_ Jounouchi turned to him, with furious eyes, _“So fuck dis bullshit!”_

Seto felt his body heating up, _“Damn it, Kat--!”_

“ _Deadbeat! It's deadbeat! You're were real fucking comfy sayin' it not long ago, so keep using it, Kaiba! Keep dat same fuckin' energy!”_ He shouted before roughly shoving the brunet man.

Seto grabbed Jounouchi by the his arms, gripping onto the blonde tight _, “Calm down! Listen damn it!" His lover felt hot under his touch, "I was wrong, I'm sorry, I shouldn't had said that last part--”_

“ _You're apologetic about dat? Just dat?”_ Jounouchi tried to pull from Seto _, “What about everything else?”_ His bottom lip trembled _, “Just let me leave. This is bullshit. Why are you even stopping me? You got ya service, we fucked, it's done...”_

“ _Because you're misunderstanding me,”_ Seto pleaded.

“ _What is there to misunderstand? You don't, or can't love me the same.”_ The blond shook his head _, “It's always when,”_ Jounouchi was fighting with himself, trying hold back tears, trying to stop trembling _, “when I fuckin' need you that you're like this, fuckin' pushing me away. I can't anymore. I need something different, this isn't good for me...”_

“ _What? What are you talking about? What happened?”_ Seto said softly, leaning closer to Jounouchi, _“Puppy..."_

“ _I'm leaving, I want to go home,”_ Jounouchi whispered, the shakiness in his voice returning _._

“ _Is that what you want? To leave?”_ Seto asked, releasing his lover from his grip and creating some distance between them.

“ _No, no,”_ Jounouchi choked, some tears running down his cheeks, _“but, it's for the best.”_

“ _Okay, okay.”_ Seto reached for Jou's cheek, wiping away some of his tears with his thumb, _“Text me, when you're home. We can talk more about everything.”_

“ _Yeah,”_ Jounouchi answered lowly, not bothering to look at Seto _, “I-I'll call ya...”_

**Simulation End, June 26th 2004, Kaiba Corp Space Station**

The sullen brunet groaned in frustration, his heart thumping after re-watching that scene. He hated that vacant gaze in Jounouchi's usual spirited eyes. _'What the fuck happened that day? Why did I lose my nerve? All he wanted was my honesty. It's all he wanted and I attacked him. Everything started right and I ruined it...again.'_ Seto groaned, _'Katsuya hadn't called me, nor text hours after leaving that day. But, of course he wouldn't! One, he left his fucking phone here. And two, he broke up with me.'_ Seto opened his tired, dark eyes and greeted his current reality; one without Jounouchi. _'I may have to entertain the worse possible outcome,'_ he felt himself tremble at the impending thought _,_ _'that Katsuya has somehow perished and the culprit or culprits involved might've smuggled him from the train.'_ Seto could only imagine Jounouchi's final moments. _“Katsuya, I'm so sorry. And I'm going to find you._ _It's not too late_.” After several shaky breaths, once again running his fingers through his oily hair, those sapphire eyes glinted, an idea formulating in Seto's mind, _“Or maybe..."_

He closed his eyes again, and dialed Kaiba Mokuba, “He better answer...”

Mokuba could be heard yawning as he answered the call, “Do you know what time it is here in Domino, on planet earth, _rocket-man_?”

“3:23AM.” Seto answered plainly, “I need you at the Space Station...”

“Right now... _seriously?_ ” Mokuba yawned again, muffled noises not belonging to Mokuba could be heard, “Eh," The younger sibling hesitated slightly, "...for what? Can't this wait a while longer?”

Seto sighed, catching the hint, “Get rested, then hurry here. It's urgent.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me some fucking time, right? I kept deleting and rewriting this chapter over and over. I made edits to chapters one through three; cleaning the timeline [ I'm following the manga timeline: https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline_(manga) ] and adjusting dialogue so that the flo' made sense. I'm peeved by chapter two [ it throws off the tone of this fic overall ], but it can stay. Just gonna make sure the other chapters to come are balanced. Jounouchi intentionally swings between slang and 'proper' speech. I feel in their universe, thanks to Kaiba Corp, people have exposure to slightly more advance technologies then we did in the early 1990's and 2000's.
> 
> Update 8/24/20: Made some edits to dialogue and narrative.

Where in The World is Jou 

**Pre-Battle City, March 12th, 1997 (Sophomore Year), Anzu's Residence**

Jounouchi Katsuya shifted nervously, legs awkwardly crossed, as he positioned himself across from Anzu. The young brunette, blue-eyed teenage girl felt strange having a male, especially Jounouchi, inside her _personal space_. She groaned hating that Jounouchi would be the first, and hopefully the last, to bear witness of her horribly pre-teeny bedroom. Anzu hated its typical, cutesy girl motif—because it wasn’t what she wanted. Her mother, being fond of frilly and sweet themes, creams tones paired with pinks and pastel blues, and rows upon rows of stuffed critters every-damn-where, forced those _girlish_ preferences onto Anzu’s bedroom. The mentioned stuffed, cutesy critters occupied Anzu’s shelves, bookcases, desk, bed, floor—just truly littering the already limited space. It made the room feel crowded and, now with Jounouchi sitting so close, too intimate. 

While both teens sat in awkward silence, she followed Jounouchi’s curious gaze. _This must be his first time inside another girl’s bedroom._

Anzu blinked when he smiled, well more so smirked in his typical mischievous manner, then rubbed his chin, “Didn't take ya as a girlly-girl.” 

Sighing heavily, she halfheartedly glared at Jounouchi and said, in a clear irritated tone, “Firstly, not a word to anyone about my bedroom or die. I mean it, buster!” 

Jounouchi snickered, “I swear on my nan’ notta word. Plus, I kinda value my life, ya know.” 

She nodded, “Good. Now secondly, well, what's this about Jounouchi-kun?” Anzu finally ask, “You wanted speak in private, so here we are.” With crossed arms beneath her breast, she continued to press Jounouchi, “and why only me?” Her lips puckered in slight annoyance, “aren't you and Yuugi or Honda like brothers? Why is this something you can't speak with them about? And, just so you know, I'm not even supposed to have guys here. I could get grounded until senior year or disowned.” Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating. Just understand that Anzu wasn’t sure if Jounouchi’s visit was worth the possible hellish trouble. 

“Damn woman, relax.” The blond mumbled, he straightened into formal sitting posture before speaking further, “Anzu, this morning...” Jounouchi paused, his uncertainty becoming apparent to Anzu, “This is going to be difficult to explain, but please just listen first. _Sooo,_ this morning, when I saw your stepfather, I noticed how he....” It surprised Anzu that Jounouchi dropped speaking in his usual slang. She shifted then readjusted her sitting posture, matching his formality and displaying that Jounouchi had her upmost attention. Besides, it's rare hearing this so serious, so prosed, side of him, “I mean, at first, I didn't immediately recognize him, but then it clicked in my head. I knew his face from somewhere.” 

“Is that so? And, recognizing him a bad thing?” Anzu questioned. The blond, after heavily sighing, tensed and his prolonged silence was secretly killing her. Anzu’s mother Mazaki Emiko, currently Shirai Emiko, recently remarried about two months ago. Therefore, Anzu relationship with her stepfather is rather strained. She barely knew him, but somehow, that man had this strange control of her mother and Anzu hated it. She hated that he was always around waiting and watching them, _watching her._ She missed when it was just them. Having that strange man around unnerved Anzu in a way that she couldn’t explain. 

“I-I’ve seen him around my side of town, and I don’t live in the best of parts, hunting for girls,” Jounouchi swallowed, noticing Anzu's growing unease, “and they’re usually not legal. Actually, they never are, you know? So, when I spotted him watching you from the gate this morning, his stare wasn't right—it didn’t sit well with me. I thought about shattering his fucking teeth right then and there.” A soft growl passed through his pressed lips, “ _damn_ _perverted_ _bastard_.” 

She bit her bottom lip, glancing at her cellphone for the time, ‘ _Good, we still have some time.’_ “What are you implying? Jounouchi-kun, maybe you have the wrong person.” Her stomach flip-flopped from anxiety, _from fear_. Lowering her head slightly, piecing together all the small things, such like her intimates or various trinkets disappearing. It chilled Anzu’s spine that someone, other than herself, noticed that man’s unsettling stare. Yet, she wasn't confident enough in her suspicions. How would she be able to prove it? He could simply explain it away. Which would cause Anzu to appear dishonest and strain her relationship with her mother. More than anything, Anzu feared losing her mother’s trust. In addition to those concerns, her mother finally appeared happy with having a husband again. The last thing she wanted was to ruin that perfect family life her mother so desperately wanted. Anzu even considered asking her father to live with him, but how would her mother feel? Besides, her father has a new family now. She couldn’t possibly burden him even more. ' _I could be brave and wait few more years, then I'm off to America. Right?’_

“I know you know what I'm implying, Anzu. Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't damn sure about him. Also, forgive me for being forward, and seriously just between us,” Jounouchi spoke in a softer tone, “but he isn't creeping on you? Like, keeping his hand on your shoulder or leg for too long? Maybe walking into your bedroom unannounced when you're—eh, inside there doing things, you know? In general, is that bastard behaving in way that you believe is fucking inappropriate, just really goddamn invasive?” Jounouchi continued, “I understand my being here and asking this may feel uncomfortable, considering that we’re not particularly close, but my gut is usually right about these things. So, regardless of what it is, when it was or how it sounds, If you’re finding his behavior abnormal, then it’s exactly what it is—fucking abnormal.” 

Her bottom lip trembled, “Jou, what would you do if he is, you know?” She asked, her fingers clenching onto the fabric of her uniform skirt, “You’re not a cop or anything...” 

“...yah-yah, I ain’t a damn cop, but I’m sumone betta. And If he's creepin' ya, den well, I won’t do anythin’ dat ya don’t want happenin’—just some ole skool roughin’ up, like a baseball bat ta da legs, ya know, da usual shit. But, if ya want him _gone_ , then I have da knows and tools ta make him disappear 'round those parts. Cops don’t fuckin’ care ‘bout investigating dat area. If ya disappear or die there, ya gone fo’ good. Ain’t no cop going above their pay-grade fo’ people they consider _human trash_.” Jou simply answered, feeling comfortable enough to slightly drop the formal speech. 

Anzu eyes widened. First, she’d never witnesses this darker part of Jounouchi. Second, he wasn’t afraid to confront and _“make gone”_ of her stepfather. She wondered how often Jounouchi instigated and/or participated in someone else’s _“removal”_ , and if they were deserving of such punishment. More precisely, how many of these individuals were actually victims, innocent more or less? But, that’s a conversation for another day. Third, with somber amber eyes intensifying the sternness of his expression and the power emitting from his no-nonsense posture, Jounouchi appeared so _mature_ and Anzu, unexpectedly, found this version of him _attractive_. When did his shoulders become so broad, body so muscular, jawline so strong, mind so perspicacious and eyes so _soulful_ ? In a few short moments, she mentally gathered her wandering thoughts and carefully considered Jounouchi’s offer, _‘This can’t be a good idea. But with_ _Jounouchi’s_ _way, my shame would be my own. No one would know, but us.’_ Anzu locked eyes with Jounouchi then answered, but not without hesitance, “H-He's been touching me in strange ways. I mean, at first, I thought his touches were accidental. He would apologize and bow, all that nonsense, but then...” She paused, the heat showing on her cheeks. _‘Why am I the one feeling embarrassed? I-I not wrong, am I? Besides it’s_ _Jounouchi_ _. He’s not judging me or anything—but, I don’t want to appear so weak in front of him. I’m strong too! I’m sure that I’m strong. I can—I can take that creep, even if I’m a little afraid._ _Although,_ _a little assist isn't such a bad thing.’_

“It kept happening.” Jounouchi interjected, snapping Anzu from her thoughts. 

“Yes, but I don't know if I'm overthinking it—maybe we should drop this.” She responded, “the last thing I want is for you to get arrested, Jounouchi-kun.” 

“Anzu, trust me when I say this, but don’t worry about that shit—me getting arrested.” Jounouchi said softly, “and, just so you know, you’re not overthinking or overreacting. He was being a creep this morning and I've seen that bastard 'round my 'hood before. Understand that I know his type,” Jounouchi gritted his teeth, “a fucking predator. So listen, no damn joke, it's too dangerous for you to stay here alone." He frowned softly. "First, lemme give ya something, so open ya hands,” Anzu nodded, doing as told. The blond fished into the Jacket pocket of his uniform, “here, take this and don't worry. I’ll show you how to use it later,” and from its pockets he revealed then handed Anzu a switchblade, placing the weapon onto her open palms, “and always keep it on your person or near you. Tonight, if you’re staying here, nab a kitchen knife and hide it somewhere in this room. Somewhere only you would search. Maybe try hiding the kitchen knife inside one of these stuffed fuckers.” Jounouchi pointed at a random blue bear propped against the windowsill, “be sure to block your door at night or when you’re alone. And limit how often you're home. Try spending some nights at Miho's, or even Yuugi's place, or join another club. Oh, be sure to learn your mother's work schedule. Keep some essential items and clothing packed, and have your escape route planned. Lastly, if you find yourself trapped, use that fucking switchblade. Don't hesitate and don't ever leave it behind.” 

“You're scaring me, Jounouchi...” whispered Anzu, her attention on Jounouchi's switchblade. Her thumb ran along its ridges curiously. She'd never actually held a blade before, aside from the knives inside the kitchen. The blade had a strange weight and was bigger than her palm, _‘He’s well informed about this sort of thing. Has_ _Jounouchi_ _experience something like this before? Or knew someone who did? Damn it, I-I can’t do this alone.’_ She hadn’t realized that her palms were trembling. Jounouchi reached out, his hand touching her own, “I-I can’t. Jounouchi-kun, this is too much. Why even bother explaining all of this? Shouldn’t you persuade me to inform the cops or something instead?” 

“Why tell something you already know to do? I know you’re not going tell anyone, not no damn cop, or even your mom, anytime soon. So, rather be an easy victim, it's better to have the advantage. Hopefully, you’ll tell your mom or someone, sooner than later, instead of—this. Shit, you know, It would destroy your mom if you were ever hurt by that fucking scumbag.” Jounouchi squeezed her hand gently. The warmth eased her nerves a little bit, “You and mom have a strong relationship. She’d fight tooth and nail for you, so don’t ever forget it. This guy, he ain’t blood, so he defiantly ain’t shit fo’ real. And, my offer still stands. I can get him _gone_ or _ole_ _skooled_. Den ya don’t gotta deal wit dis shit, no noise and no cops—real clean, ya know.” 

“Jounouchi-kun, as tempting as that is, my mother is finally happy. I mean, actually truly happy. I've haven't seen her smile so brightly since dad left.” Anzu spoke softly, her free hand to wiping the tears from her cheeks, “I-I don't want my mom to feel abandoned again. She deserves a happy family.” 

“Ya think ya ma’ gonna have a happy life wit a predator? Think ‘bout what ya sayin' to me, Anzu. I'm tellin' ya he pursues underage girls and ya tellin' me, since ya ma’ happy, it's gonna be alrite? Dat’s bullshit and ya know it. He's gonna harm ya, then eventually ya ma. Den he’s gonna manipulate ya inta believing it’s ya fault; usin' ya ma’s pain to keep control. Dem kinds of muthafuckas always do.” Jounouchi sighed sharply, “I-I know this is difficult. I'm sorry if it appears that I'm judging or pushing too hard. I just—I can just relate is all. If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready, but at least be prepared.” 

“Y-Yeah.” _'I see. So Jounouchi can relate. Honda vaguely, well more-or-less accidentally, mentioned something about_ _Jounouchi’s_ _home life ‘not being ideal’. If only I paid better attention to Yuugi and Honda’s conversation then.’_ Anzu squeezed his hand harder, once again checking the time. Her stepfather was due home shortly, in about forty-five minutes, but Anzu would rather run the risk of prolonging Jounouchi’s stay. His being here made her feel safer, “...can I ask you something personal and don’t dodge the question, just answer me.” With a sniffle, those misty blue eyes full of concern, she continued, “Everything that happened here stays between us, promise?” 

Jounouchi nodded, “Yes. Between us. Promise.” 

Anzu nodded in response, “You said that you could relate? How exactly?” She couldn't finish, shakily squeezing his hand harder, “How is it that you were able to recognize my stepfather? It’s not like you’re hanging outside all night and...” 

“Already told you, seen him around my 'hood. _Tch_.” Jou answered, avoiding those gazing, big blue eyes. Something about them blues made him nervous, as if he’d spill over, “The streetwalkers talk 'bout him and he has a bad reputation 'round there; known for being rough and disgusting. And it helps that I'm good at remembering' assholes, Anzu.” 

“Is that all? He hasn't—No, I-I mean, would he somehow know you? Like, would my stepfather recognize you too, Jounouchi-kun? Were you somehow involved with him directly—or indirectly? And why would _streetwalkers_ be telling you anything?” Anzu held Jounouchi’s hand firm in her own. She feared that, if irritated enough, he’d leave—leaving her alone with that _creep_. 

Jounouchi hesitated to answer, “Damn Anzu, making a guy feel like he’s on trial. Listen, those girls ain’t so bad. When my pops went off the fucking deep end, Dey hid me. Dey protected me. Now, I help them out as often as possible. Da best I could do is fight away the crazy fuckers and make sure de're paid—in full, ya know? So, I’m kinda more their guard _dog_ , and less their pimp, since I don’t take a cut of their money or anything.” Jounouchi admitted, “Ta da point, your stepfatha is one of dem fuckers I roughed-up ‘bout a two weeks ago. He was tryna snatch a young school girl walkin’ home late, which happens more often than ya believe where I livin’. Lucky fo’ her I was there makin’ rounds and checkin’ in a favor. Heard her scream, so I went chargin’. Then, I saw him again, very recently, ‘bout a day or so ago. He was—He was hangin’ around my pops. They were actin’ real chummy outside some bar. Just so ya know, if ya haven’t figured it out, my pops is trash. He’s a real shit human being. I can’t remember a time when he wasn’t just— _depraved_. Anyways, looked like him and pops were plannin’ to pay fo’ some _fun_ dat night. Made sure ta warn da girls immediately. Made sure dey went in early.” 

Anzu was at a loss of words; truly stunned by what’s was said. Jounouchi has always been the enigma of the group; always guarding himself— _and for good reason_ . She finally realized that Jounouchi’s plight ran deeper than anyone would ever know. _‘Running around with prostitutes! Was he also lending his body for money? Was he even living with his father? No way. Not likely. So, where is he currently staying?_ _Yugi’s_ _? Honda’s? God, all this time, for_ _Jounouchi_ _, it was always about survival—fighting, hiding and buying time under inhuman living conditions. And no one noticed? No. Just me. I didn’t notice.’_ Anzu sighed. She couldn’t imagine the evils he had witness, or the cruelty done against him. But she found it even harder to imagine Jounouchi doing such harm against someone else. He’s usually warm, passionate, ‘ _especially when it came to fighting Kaiba_ _Seto,'_ and just a good guy overall—with a few rough edges of course, “Jounouchi-kun, you’re not selling yourself too, right?” 

Jounouchi sighed again, but smiled reassuringly at Anzu, “Seriously? Nah. I would neva.” Anzu nodded in response. “Good. Now dats cleared up, wat time ya expecting dat bastard home?” 

“Oh!” Anzu checked the time on her phone again, “twenty minutes...” 

“Then hurry and pack up. I don’t recommend staying here tonight.” Jounouchi started to stand, stretching his arms above his head, his bones cracking and popping, “damn my body sounds old already,” he joked, “it’d be nice to retire already.” He rolled his shoulders then cracked his neck, “I'll walk you to Miho's.” With that said, Jounouchi’s gaze landed on the blue bear perched on Anzu's windowsill. He stared and stared—and _stared_ , causing Anzu to stare at the bear too. Was there something wrong with it? As far as she could discern, the blue bear was just another stuffed critter taking up space; being relatively standard in its design. Thus, in conclusion, having nothing truely noteworthy about it; yet something— _a feeling_ perhaps, lured Jounouchi’s attention towards it, “I'm taking this.” 

Anzu blinked then tilted her head in question, _‘What just happened?’_ “Yeah. Sure, go ahead. I have plenty,” she paused, “but why? For Shizuka-chan?” 

“Nah. Gut Feelin’.” He whispered, staring into the little blue bear's black eyes, “Lets hustle. I’m sure your stepfather ain’t too far,” said Jounouchi as he headed towards his backpack, unzipping then shoving inside the blue bear, “and I ain't tryin' to get arrested tonite in dis part of town. I got fucking priors, ya know.” 

“Priors?” Her eyes going wide from surprise. _‘Of course,_ _Jounouchi_ _would have a criminal record; with making people disappear, being apart fights and running with prostitutes, it’d be a miracle if_ _Jounouchi_ _somehow avoided being detained. His luck would have to run low sometimes.’_

“Yeah, yeah. Most of dem from when I was wit that gang. Honda manage ta get out clean ‘cause his parents care ‘bout him. Myself, well, just barely. Cops won’t fuck wit me anymo' tho, but the old gang? Dey don' cut members easy. Ya either ride ‘n’ die wit dem, or be killed—and dats it.” 

Anzu paused, her duffle bag stuffed to the brim, “We need to talk more about your situation later. I mean it. Seriously. Understand?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.” 

After going into the bathroom, retrieving some essentials and returning into the bedroom, Anzu frowned at Jounouchi and said, “So, um, one more thing—I can't go to Miho's.” 

"Eh? Why the hell not? Aren’t you girls super close or whatever?” 

“We had an argument about this super lame j-pop idol which she absolutely worships—and, Jounouchi-kun, since you’re not immersed in idol culture, you wouldn’t understand the full story. Just know, she’s not currently speaking to me. And seriously, haven't you guys noticed? Miho and I haven't hung-out in days.” Anzu answered softly. 

“Wow, ultimate silent treatment over some idol? Ya’ll fucking weird, and I’m glad not into dat shit,” Jounouchi said with a playful frown, rubbing his chin as he thought of their other alternatives, “Hmm, and Yuug’s place isn't available. His ma and pop are visiting from Egypt this week.” 

“And Honda isn’t an option...” Anzu added. 

“Yeah, his parents became more strict because of the whole gang situation. So, letting a girl stay—not gonna happen. Well, maybe, if you wanna tell Honda’s parents what’s happening. They might reconsider? But that’s your decision.” Just then, the blonde's eyes slightly widened. His lips formed into a soft smile, “um, I just thought of something,” a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks, “and I know it’s not considered proper, but I ain't fo' fuckin' propa anyways.” Jounouchi shyly looked from Anzu, his gaze momentarily focusing on something else, “You could stay wit me fo’ however long ya need.” He laughed halfheartedly, downplaying the gravity of his suggestion, “I’m housesittin’ dis nice apartment downtown fo’ another about six months. It’s dem fanciful places wit insane amenities and shit. You’d fuckin’ love it.” 

“You’re housesitting a luxury apartment in downtown Domino? How?” 

“Ya man gets around. I’m a survivor, _a damn good one_.” 

Anzu shook head. _‘Gah, he’s right._ _Jounouchi_ _has always been headstrong.’_ “Well, I’m not too sure Jonnouchi-kun. We can’t have people thinking—well, you know. That we’re _intimate_.” 

“Anzu, fuck what people would think. Ya needin’ someplace to crash and stay low, so ‘nough said.” Jounouchi huffed, “plus, if us being intimate was true, I ain't half-bad lookin' anyway. Whoever has shit to say are fuckin’ hatin’ 'cause they couldn’t fuck me too.” His proud, boisterous laughter filled her room. Anzu’s irritated glare made Jounouchi piped down, “Look, I'm tryin' to keep ya safe. I’m not gonna touch ya strange or anythin’. You trust dat, right?” 

“I trust you. I do.” Anzu sighed, ' _But you’re still a boy. But, I’d rather be with you_ _tonight_ _, even if it’s unconventional.’_

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Everything about the apartment was luxurious in every sense of the word, having tall modern windows, strip wood flooring, high ceiling, Italian-crafted _everything_ in their kitchen—lacquer hickory cabinets with quartz marble counters, panelized refrigerator and dishwasher, the finest oven and cooktop, plus various up-scale appliances. Then there’s the bathroom—extravagant, modern in its design, spotless, simple, and very spacious. The apartment has two bedrooms, but Jounouchi stated that the master bedroom is off-limits, _period_. 

So, when he’d revealed the guest bedroom, her jaw dropped at the extravagance of their western-styled furniture—huge bed, huge dresser, huge _everything_ and all of it screamed _money,_ “Jounouchi, how did you get a gig like this?” 

“Hey, don’t give me that look. I ain’t doing anything illegitimate. See, after Duelist Kingdom, I earned some cred. People kinda recognize me, and kinda like me—they thinkin’ I'm kinda lovable and shit. So, I kinda built a business ‘round it. I housesit—eh, but under my _other name_. It ain’t got no record on it, in case they do a background check.” He smiled, “I make some good money, keeps me from becoming completely homeless.” 

“H-Homeless? Where are you technically living?” Anzu eyes widen with worry, “And _other_ _name_? What other name?” 

“Well, yeah, I don’t live with my father anymore—I can’t. Like I said before, I hide out with the streetwalkers during down time—like when I have no housesittin’ gigs. On paper, I use Honda’s address. It’s the only way I’d receive any of my mail or _clean pay_.” He smiled, “Eh, so 'bout my other name. It’s a long story. My _American_ name is Joseph Wheeler. It’s legit, seriously. Dad and I came to Japan when I was very young, before Shizuka was born. Anyways, whatever illegal shit my father had done concerning my citizenship hasn’t affected me yet. So, Joseph Wheeler is a clean, wholesome, _haven’t-done-crazy-shit-yet-except-played-_ _children's_ _-card-games_ type of guy.” 

“But in Duelist Kingdom, you’re introduced as Jounouchi Katsuya.” 

“Yeah, I would answer by stating that I used my father’s name during the tournament to appear relatable. It’s easy, because his name is also Jounouchi Katsuya, eh senior though.” 

She nodded, “Yeah, but you’re a minor...” 

“But, I’m _technically_ a foreigner, and look older than my age—and, I’m damn charismatic.” 

“Right.” Anzu sighed, “Just don’t get into deeper trouble. Something about this doesn’t feel right.” 

“Of course, _mom_. Don’t worry too much, _mom_. Wouldn’t dream of gettin' into anymore shit, _mom_.” Jounouchi cheekily smiled, “and, you can shower first. I’ll start us some ramen, ‘kay?” 

“Good, but hey! Don’t make mines too spicy this time!” Her cheeks heated. The last time Jounouchi made their ramen, her head nearly exploded—her eyes were watery, nose runny and that burning sensation of her throat felt godawful. If it wasn’t for her nearly choking to death that time, she would’ve throttled him. 

“God, _mom!_ Yeah, yeah, I won’t. Ya big baby.” 

“And will you stop calling me—” Before Anzu could finish, Jounouchi closed the bedroom door, “ _mom_.” 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**_Sluurp_ ** **_..._ ** **** **_Sluurp_ ** **_..._ ** **_Sluurp!!_ **

Anzu stared, wondering if she should be impressed or perturbed by Jounouchi’s eating ability—actually most people would be impressed that he finished five bowls of ramen under ten minutes. _'Why hasn’t he tried competitive eating instead of duel monsters? He’d make a mint. Hm, I could too if I’m his manger...’_

**_Sluuuuuuurp_ ** **_!!_ **

Jounouchi burped rather loudly. In fact, so loud, Anzu sworn the table raddled, “Gross, Jounouchi-kun.” 

“Just Jou.” He smiled, “Ya can call me Jou. Since we’re closer now, ya know.” 

“...Oh-um, right, Jou.” Anzu gave a small smile, feeling kind of special, “Listen, Jou, we really need to talk.” 

“About?” 

“Don’t play dumb.” She could only sigh when he tiled his head innocently, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten. I said that we’re going to talk about you and everything seriously. I meant it.” 

“Nah.” He said, then slurping on his noodles, “Man, I should’ve made some dumplings...” 

“Why aren’t you living with your father? What has he done to you?” 

“I said nah. I ain’t in da mood fo’ talkin’.” 

“Jou, you know my business, so...” She frowned, “just tell me what’s going on with you.” 

“...” Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, “If I tell ya a little somethin’ will ya shut-up?” 

“Jerk, but yes. I’ll drop it for the rest of the night.” 

“Okay, but ya can't tell anyone. I fuckin’ mean it.” Jou smiled softly, “Plus, I'm not inna mood fo' ya fuckin' friendship speeches noways.” He said half-jokingly. 

“Jou,” Anzu pouted, “They're not that bad! And, I’d never tell anyone! This is between us!” She managed a small smile. 

Jounouchi inhaled then exhaled sharply, “Between us, eh? Alright, I'mma just cut to it then. Nothin' too deep, got it?” the blond sighed heavily, his index finger tapping at the table, “pops a real bastard, ya know? A real fucking monster, the kind that loves them young too. So, Shizuka's ma, Tomiko, must've caught him in the act or something—tho, I hopin’ ta god not with Shizuka. I mean, my sista seems fine—no ill will towards pops—although well deserved. So pops must’ve been caught wit some otha young girl.” 

“Wait, you and Shizuka have different mothers?” Anzu pondered on this revelation further, mentally noting Jou's features then comparing the two siblings, _'I see, her hair is very reddish, and her hazel eyes. Oh wow.’_ Anzu tucked some loose strains of her chestnut hair behind her ears, “What about your mother? Where is she?” 

“I ain’t too sure.” Jounouchi shrugged, “See, I discovered this shit kinda recently. When I was packin’ to ditch pops coupla months back, I got ta thinkin' Imma take dat bastard's cash if he had anythin' stashed. Shit, fo' real tho, it's my fuckin' money he's been stealin’ anyways. So, I went into his fuckin’ bedroom, searchin' through his shit, and found a picture of dis beautiful blond women, with eyes like mine, holdin' little ole me. I inspected the back of the photo, ya know fo' a date or somethin'. The photo was taken, eh, January thirtieth. Its da first photo I've ever seen of myself as an baby. In many photos from _way-back-then,_ I'm 'bout four or five—not any younga den dat. I searched around fo' more, but couldn't find any otha photos of her.” 

“ _Hm._ ” She hummed softly, “Are you considering to someday find your real mother?” Anzu felt some excitement towards the prospect of Jounouchi reuniting with his long-lost mother, _'It’s unusual that there's no infant pictures of_ _Jounouchi_ _whatsoever. I’m sure he realized this too.'_

“Nah. Ain’t worth the time. If she wanted me, I’d be with her and not fuckin’ slummin’ here.” 

“I don’t know Jou. You father doesn’t sound—well isn’t trustworthy. I think something’s up and you should look into it.” 

“And trug-up more bullshit. Nah. I’m good. Plus, dat kind of lookin’s cost money. I ain’t got bread like dat, Anzu.” 

“Well, consider it money well spent if you ever change your mind.” She sighed gently, _‘Something about that isn’t right. Maybe I can help.’_ The subtle change in her expression must’ve clued Jounouchi that she was up to something. 

“Hey. Nah. I don’t want ya help. Don’t worry too much ‘bout it ‘cause I ain’t.” 

“You should be.” Anzu deadpanned. 

“Whateva.” He waved it off, “Drop it, Anzu.” 

“Sure. For now.” She replied, slurping at her noodles. 

Jounouchi’s right eyebrow twitched in annoyance while he grumbled to himself. Anzu didn’t catch was said, but knew she won that disagreement. 

“Yeah, um, so going back—” Jounouchi continued, “um, when I arrived home from school, Tomiko was packin' up Shizuka's things all panicked. Ya know, her eyes spat at me like I've done somethin' terrible. I didn't understand wat was happenin', I was just a fuckin' kid. See, most of my life, I believed Tomiko was my real ma.” He bit his lower lip, “So, when she neva came fo' me, even with all my prayin' and cryin’, it destroyed me. I had ta endure everythin' alone.” 

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, “in da start of it, my father was only beatin' me. Punches here and there, dragging me around, kicking, shoving and, ya know, stupid bullshit; but kind of shit I could tolerate. But then,” Jounouchi trailed off quietly, “Nevermind.” He sighed again, “Anyways, _ya_ _-da,_ _ya_ _-da,_ _ya-_ _da_ —um, some stuff happened with Hirutani that resulted in Honda and myself joinin ' his gang—eh, blackmail mostly. But _shiiit_ , I still needed the fuckin’ money anyways. Also, I thought his gang was fuckin’ weak—like small time, easy ta leave when I was ready—dat was a wrong fuckin’ assumption on my end tho. On da flipside, dem fuckers taught me ta fight betta, ta survive. I was able ta protect myself 'cause of dem. Dis sounds fucked-up, but Hirutani's gang provided someplace safer than home. Wit them, I was always fed and I made good fuckin' money—and, yeah, from doing da wrong shit, but I had ta pay dues, ya know. I hated bein' Hirutani's _second-in-command_ , but I had no otha options then. Nobody wanted me, no one cared ‘bout me.” Anzu nodded, well enough aware that Jounouchi skimmed on the much darker details, “dats ‘bout all I'm willing to say.” 

“Jou...” 

“Wat?” The blond picked up the bowl and gulped down the remaining broth, “Ah~! Damn dats good! I should make more.” 

“God! Just eat competitively already!” Anzu snapped, but then composed herself, “Jou, can I ask one more thing?” 

“Nah.” grumbled Jounouchi. The blond teen grinned, stretched his arms above his head, and then, surprising himself, belched very loudly, “Damn, dat came straight outta hell! Ha! Didn’t feel dat coming!” 

“Charmed.” Anzu eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “I’m still going to ask.” Her tone firm enough to grasp Jounouchi’s full attention, “I want to know how are you doing? I’m concerned about your emotional and mental health—it’s just such an overwhelming situation for you to endure alone.” Anzu pitched the bridge of her nose, trying to find the right words, “It’s not pity. So, don’t even bother saying it.” She watched as Jounouchi’s lips pressed together in annoyance, “Jou, I just want to properly support your efforts. You deserve a better life and I want to fight alongside you the best that I can— _and with all that I have_.” She added softly. 

“Anzu,” his brow knitted together. Jounouchi gave a perplexed expression, but then his radiant amber eyes burned into her own gentle blue ones, “are you—are you _proposing_ to me, Anzu?” 

“W-WHAT?” She nearly choked on her own saliva and sputtered, “I-I—WHAT?” 

“And here I thought you were into Yuug’.” He snickered, his elbows now on the table. He leaned forward, a mischievous vibe overtaking his initial _confusion_. 

“I wasn’t proposing, Jou! Stop messing around. I’m being serious.” 

“I’m being serious too. Kind of.” He smiled and she felt herself melt, “What you’re offering, feels really deep—something a wife would do for her husband. You’re offering to carry some baggage without realizing the gravity of my situation—I have skeletons, both literal and metaphorical, in my closet, eh and basement—yard? Understand?” He reached for Anzu’s hand, his thumb running along her knuckles, “Before you interrupt, friends help friends, I know the speech, but there’s always a limit—even if we’re feeling invincible right now with this ancient magic bullshit. But really think about what you’re saying, Anzu. You’re willing to perform wife shit, without the ring, for a man that isn’t yours and doesn’t have shit to his name?” He laughed, “That's not time well spent.” 

“Jou, but—” 

“No. It’s good enough I have friends. I don’t always feel alone. But I'm not going to endanger you, or Yuug’ and the rest of the gang. I have to handle my own shit. So, show your support by sticking around. You don’t have be, or act like my wife.” 

“I’m not trying to be your wife!” Anzu said in frustration, her cheeks deeply flushed. _'Still, with Yami’s magic, couldn’t we help?’_ “Jou, please let us help. Just,” She wanted to stop herself, but the tears started to roll. 

Anzu didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want Jounouchi believing she was weak. She wanted to stay strong for him as he was for her earlier and many times before. 

“Anzu...” 

“Jou, you're this daunting perplexity and I'm honestly shocked by everything. I mean, even with your trauma, and always having to fight, you're still very thoughtful and strong and kind. I hate that you were abused and abandoned and hurt so badly and—and,” the tears streamed down her cheeks more heavily, “and, more than anything, I hate that I didn't know! Does Yuugi know? Honda?” She shook her head in frustration, “Jou, everyone believes that you're lazy. Always accusing you of playing around and causing trouble! But they're wrong! I was wrong!” She hiccuped, “I'm just so sorry I—I,” Anzu wiped away some tears and sniffled, “I know I’m not your wife, but we're supposed to be like family, right? I know can't replace what you've lost, but we're supposed to look out for one another! You must think I’m foolish, but I can't stay still knowing what I know now. I would like to do more to help, more than the usual trivialities. Just...whatever...I can, let me. _Please_.” 

Jounouchi abruptly stood from his seat, moving so that he was near Anzu and then kneeling at her side, “Are you sure you’re not in love with me?” He asked, his brilliant eyes locking with her own. 

_‘Why does he keep asking that! I-I'm—I not in love with him? Right? I like_ _Yuugi_ _. I care about Jou. That’s all. Right?’_ Anzu didn’t break away from his gaze, _‘I’m certain. I just care deeply for him, as I do for_ _Yuugi_ _—is all. Right?_ ** _Right_** _? But if I care for him like I care for Yuugi, doesn’t that mean—that I might like him too? No, can’t be? But this feeling is so strong and we weren't quite like this before.’_

“Anzu, are ya still dere?” He whispered, “Tryin’ ta figure things out, huh? I guess I’mma set dis straight.” 

“H-Huh?” She snapped from her thoughts. Was her inner turmoil that obvious to Jounouchi? 

“Ya havin' a rough day; just goin' through da motions rite now, and things ain’t clear enough in ya head, but I can help wit dat,” he smiled again, this time sending chills down her spine—in a good way, “See, ya wanna how I’m doin’? Here’s wat it is.” He paused, nervously scratching the back of his head, “See, I can’t stand hearing vows like dat from ya—from anybody actually, ‘cause I’m starved for love, for affection. It’s da the kind of devotion ya can’t provide me. So, hearing ya say things like dat, makes me heat up—makes me greedy for sumthin’ dat ain’t dere.” Jounouchi lowered his gaze from Anzu’s and sighed softly, “I can settle wit just friendships—friendships don’ give or take too much; aren’t always too hard to let go. But wat ya offerin’ dats more than friendship, and in my case, more than family. So, ya can’t say shit like dat so lightly ta sumone like me ‘cause when when ya ever back down—it'd be harder fo' me ta recover. And I’m already,” Jounouchi pressed his forehead against the outer side of Anzu’s thigh, “at my wits’ end with da bullshit.” 

Anzu nodded quietly. She wasn’t sure what to say. As Jounouchi’s head lifted from her thigh, his cottony golden strains feathered against her skin; the sensation sending pleasant tingles between her legs, “ _Jou..._ ” 

Was it how she whispered his name? Or the red of her cheeks? Or the way her legs pressed together? Could he had felt her heat? Or read her eyes? 

Because, Jounouchi had lifted from his kneeling position, leaning so close—nearly nose to nose, “So, lemme ask again. Are you sure ya ain’t in love wit me?” Those amber orbs darkened with—lust? She couldn’t exactly pinpoint the emotion. 

“I’m not sure. This is—I—I can’t answer that right now.” 

“But ya have love for me, ya just not in love wit me—right?” 

“Yes.” She answered softly. 

Apparently, her answer was good enough for Jounouchi since he hadn’t pulled away. Again, his brow knitted together, “Say if I wanna kiss you, would ya let me? See I’m thinkin’ it’d help some. But it’s up ta ya. No pressure.” 

“Yes!” Anzu answered too quickly, “I mean, yes. I don’t mind. Just nothing crazy, okay?” 

The blond smiled cockily, “Sure, sure.” It felt as if time had slowed. When Jounouchi titled her head and pressed his lips against her quivering ones, her body electrified. Admittedly, this wasn’t Anzu’s first kiss, however something defiantly felt different about this one. Then things became more heated. Jounouchi felt bold enough to deepen their liplock. _'He’s a good kisser. I’m actually surprised considering his eating habits.’_ His lips were rough against her own, but nonetheless pleasant. She was enjoying the heat from his body being so near and the feel of his palm resting on her leg again; his thumb circling her inner thigh. 

As they parted, much to Anzu’s disappointment, Jounouchi had wiped the thin trail of saliva from his bottom lip then said, “Well? Did it help?” He said softly before nuzzling the crook of her neck, “Do ya have ya answer?” 

“Yes. And,” Anzu breathe in the faint, fresh scent of his cologne, “move your hand from my thigh, _mister_.” 

“Oh sorry. I got inta it.” With that being said, Jounouchi quickly created space between himself and Anzu, now resting both hands inside the pockets of his favorite worn-to-death blue jeans, “So?” 

“I still want to help.” 

“ _Hmm_ , ’cause ya love me?” 

“Platonically.” 

“ _Suuuure._ Felt ta me like ya wanted ta jump my bones justa second ago. Are ya sure ya not wantin’ me?” He snickered when Anzu narrowed her eyes, _"Whaaat?_ I’m joking. Relax.” 

“Not funny.” She mumbled, starting to stand, “I’m heading to bed.” 

“Alright, I’ll clean up.” Both teens stared at one another silently, “Ya sure ya didn’t feel anything? Notta damn thing?” 

Anzu could only nod. Yeah, she was lying to herself, but she needed more time. She’s certainly in love with Yuugi—well, _Yami_. Anzu’s very, _very_ much sure of it. 

“Dat's bull.” Jounouchi grinned, “but, _alriiiight_. Good nite, Anzu.” 

“Nite, Jou.” 

**June 26th 2004, Anzu’s Temporary Apartment Uptown Dominio**

Anzu would often catch herself thinking about Jounouchi and wondering _what if_. 

What if she had been honest and able to express her feelings towards Jounouchi then? 

Would he had accepted her offer and gone with her to America after graduation? 

Would he had somehow still fallen in love with Kaiba Seto? 

Or would he had fallen in love with her and stayed by her side instead? 

Everything was complicated then, but now Jounouchi’s gone—and only the gods know to where. 

She tapped her knees, staring at her KC Smartphone—desperately waiting for a call, _for Jou's call_. When she first returned to Japan on business two years ago, Anzu was surprised to discover that Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi were dating—although, according to Yuugi, their relationship was rather complicated. 

And _complicated_ being an understatement. 

She knew his pain ran deep. He had said it himself years ago—he starved for affection, longed for love. And was greedy for it, demanding more when it’s there. 

But she knew that Jounouchi would dedicate himself soul and body to his lover to keep that love— _regardless of how toxic_. 

_‘Did_ _Seto_ _know this? What’s his true relationship with Jou? Was he manipulating him? What were his intentions?’_ The brunet dancer never held a high opinion of Seto. It’s kind of hard to trust someone that attempted to murder your friends over a children's card game and nearly ended the world to defeat Pharaoh Atem _twice_ already? She couldn’t recall correctly, but she was certain Kaiba Seto nearly ended the world twice. 

_‘The bastard.’_ Anzu gave a shadow of a smile, _'I starting to sound like Jou.’_ She stared at the phone. Yuugi had already informed her that Seto had procession of Jounouchi’s phone. But would he answer if she’d call? Was it possible to connect any call to someone living in space? She wasn’t sure of the linguistics behind it, but she decided to take the chance—she dialed. 

_‘Six-something in the morning isn’t too early. I’m sure Kaiba is awake. Plus, I don’t think time matters in space. Well, maybe it does when you’re Executive CEO of Kaiba Corp.’_

It ranged. 

And ranged. 

...and ranged, until finally Kaiba answered, “What do you want, Mazaki?” His voice was gruff, clearly tired. 

“Good morning, Kaiba-san. Just curious to know how your investigation is going.” She answered, straight to the point. 

“I already informed Mutou that’ll contact him when I find anything _conclusive_.” 

“It’s been seven days. And officially two weeks into Jou's disappearance.” 

“You think I’m unaware of this, Mazaki?” 

“Yes. Considering that you’re always in space, I’m not certain of your grasp of time anymore. And, although not common knowledge, I’m certain that staying in space for extended periods of time is damaging to the human body. You should stop playing astronaut and come back to earth.” 

“Mazaki,” He spat, “I’m Kaiba Seto, earth’s most ingenious human being of our generation, and you think I hadn’t thought of such things when constructing my space station?” Anzu wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded—like a ten-year-old playing with space themed Legos, “I’ll return to earth when I’m damn good and ready. Right now, I’m busy searching for the _geek squad’s_ missing _hound_.” 

“Jounouchi,” She corrected, “and he’s your lover, remember? Or has living space caused you some brain damage?” 

“Don’t test me, Mazaki.” 

“Don’t test me, Kaiba.” She sighed, finding it strange that Kaiba stayed on the line for this long, “Listen, I don’t want put pressure on you. I'm mostly checking in, okay? I know how you are—” 

“Oh, pray tell. How am I like? Hm?” 

“You become obsessive to the point of self-destruction, and in some cases—dragging the world down with you. Don’t become too consumed by this, take _healthy_ breaks and care for yourself. Remember we’re on earth walking the pavement, asking around and searching every-damn-where possible. Mokuba-kun even lent us Ronald-san, the best of the best.” 

“And?” 

“Hm?” Anzu answered, “And what?” 

“And what did the _nerd herd_ find, woman?” He grumbled.

“Ah right. He dropped off some money at his sister’s before disappearing through the mail slot. Shizuka wasn’t home when Jounouchi stopped by.” 

“I know that already,” Seto paused, she could hear him shuffling about, “but how much did he leave her?” 

“Oh, about 1,200,000 Yen.” 

“I see.” 

“See what, Kaiba?” 

“His checkings, in combination with his savings account, _nearly_ equals that amount.” 

Anzu paled. She didn’t like what was being implied, “Nearly?” 

“The mutt kept some money to himself. Afterall, he needed to purchase the train ticket...” 

Anzu could only nod softly, not that Seto could see it, “Well. Get some rest, Kaiba. You sound like hell.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’ll rest when I’m dead.” And with that, Seto ended the call. _'Such a fickle freaking man. How did their relationship last for this long?’_


End file.
